


This wasn't my first loss, Julian

by Kiray



Category: National Football League RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bradelman, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiray/pseuds/Kiray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Julian watched their game against the Eagles in week 13 from his couch at home, he shifts from being annoyed at his own injury to being worried about Tom. The quarterback is well known to blame himself for losses and tends to let disappointment, guilt and anger wash over him. So since Gisele and the kids are not around it's the receiver's job to take care of his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This wasn't my first loss, Julian

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to steal too much of your time just one thing at the start:  
> English is _not_ my mother tongue. I tried my best to write this in a way that would give each reader a nice and fluent reading experience. If you stumble upon mistakes please feel free to tell me about them and I'll try to correct them. 
> 
> This is obviously all fiction (I don't earn any money with it, neither do those boys belong to me), I just needed a place in my head to get over the loss in week 13 and started writing this back then. It took me longer than I wanted to to finish it, but especially before christmas everyone just gets more busy than you usually think you are. 
> 
> Anyway: **Happy Holidays & Merry Christmas** everyone :) I hope you enjoy reading this!

Julian was pissed off. Game Days usually were the days of the week he was looking forward to the most but at the situation he was in, his team was in right now, they just kept getting more and more frustrating. First they lost him, then Danny was out, Don'ta, Lewis, last week Gronk, and even though Danny was back for today's game it felt like at this rate, they'd be out of players in a couple more weeks. The worst though was not the fact that they were at 10-2 instead of 12-0 now. On the contrary: the year they played the perfect season they hadn't even won the super bowl. Tom though had had similar season scores to the one they were at now, every year he had gotten himself a new ring. So according to the numbers, they were still going strong on the way to their goal. But numbers were not Julian's top priority at all. Tom was. And if the wide receiver couldn't bear one thing at all it was watching Tom Brady lose a game without being there himself to give this team, this man his all. Today had been especially hard. Those special team touchdowns had hurt them, the interception right after the amazing trick play though had cut even deeper. With every minute running off the clock Julian had watched Tom getting more and more upset. 

Usually it was well known that a pissed off Brady could throw the ball even better than a cheerful one, and the cheerful one was already the best in the league. But today had been harsh on him. This was one thing Jules and Tom had in common: seeing things happening on the field they couldn't interfere with was torture. Tom's face at some point had started turning from pure anger to a mixture of disbelief and impatience. And even though Julian had almost had a heart attack when they had actually caught up to the Eagles, they had not gotten their chance on overtime this week.  
Those last four incomplete passes were the ones hurting the most. 

Julian had never been one to get upset with his team mates who were obviously out on the field giving it their all but a small voice inside his head had raged and been stunned at the same time watching those throws not being caught. Tom had been amazing. Those passes had been on fucking point. And still out of four tries, they didn't even manage to catch one. He would've caught them. It was unfair to think that way, but he needed to let off a little steam at least. The look of defeat and helplessness on Tom's face after that last dropped ball had just been too much for Julian to still be calm and objective with his thoughts. 

Also he was missing Tom. They were usually joined by the hip at practise and even though the quarterback always made sure to not give the impression of picking favorites, Julian still felt like Tom preferred searching for him first. At the moment though the receiver was bound to spend most of his days with the medical staff while the quarterback was well known to work on the field until late, before going home to work at his desk even more. So during the last three weeks there hadn't been many opportunities to see each other. And even though Jules admired and loved the way Tom worked missing him got more and more apparent each day.

Their relationship had started out slow months ago. It was no secret that Julian had always looked up to this almost unreal being Tom Brady represented and that he had worshipped Tom for years before they had actually started to get close. But now they were. Closer even than most people knew. Yes, there was Gisele, and Tom loved her but at some point the whole Bradelman Bromance had developed into a tension that had put both on them on edge. They had kept their usual routine but short glances at each other in the locker room had turned into intense staring contests; being the last two guys in the shower after staying longer on the practise field had suddenly become something they had been aware of. Julian still remembered catching Tom observing him thoughtfully from time to time, which had just been even more confusing and exciting.

It had taken them ages and it was probably for the best that it had started out two weeks away from the super bowl. The win had somehow felt like a win for them as a duo but the slowly charging electricity between them hadn't had a chance to seriously interfere yet. Even though both of them had first blamed their feelings on the championship adrenalin they had not vanished afterwards. Things had actually gotten more intense during the off season when they had still been around each other every other day.  
Julian smiled when he remembered how their desires had started to grow bigger back then, making it feel like there was an itch they couldn't scratch. Neither of them had wanted to address it. Jules especially had suffered from the fear of either losing Tom or hurting him by attacking his amazing family. The wide receiver loved all three Brady children and he actually even loved Gisele. 

But creating situations like Tom leaning up behind Julian to grab something from a higher drawer and getting damn close during the attempt, had developed into a weird habit. The creativity they had had for making up excuses to reduce the distance between their bodies had been ridiculous. It was no surprise that Gisele had been fast in realizing what exactly had been going on. She actually had been the one talking about it first. 

Since back then they had been living in this weird love triangle, Gisele knowing that Tom would always come back home to her and being impressively alright with Julian being a part of the family. But with getting closer also came the fact of knowing each other better and Jules knew while he was pissed at the game, the Eagles and his injury right now, there was a man in this city who was far beyond what he was going through right now. 

When Tom stepped up for his press conference a few minutes later, Jules actually considered changing the channel. He knew the quarterback would give the right answers but he was also aware of how definitely Tom wasn't up for the press right now. Still once the unique voice he fell in love with came through the speakers using the remote control was beyond his power. Tom looked tired and exhausted though and Julian's heart clenched. He knew perfectly well what was going on in that mind right now. All the guilt, anger and disappointment. While his teeth slowly sank into his bottom lip Julian sat up without even realizing it. His foot was no longer in a cast but he still needed to be careful with it, which was why he spend most of his free time at home lying down, propping his foot up on a cushion. The moment Tom swallowed hesitantly before properly answering a question about how and if he was missing 'Edelman and Gronk' though was what broke Julian's heart. Before he knew what he was doing he was already on his feet, catching his car keys and the coat. Since only his left foot was injured he was fortunately still able to drive. With another few steps to the couch, Jules reached for the remote control to turn off the entertainment system. He sat down carefully again so he could manage to get his feet into a pair of shoes without hurting himself before slowly taking a few steps towards the door. Since nothing struck him as painful, the receiver checked his pockets for phone, wallet and keys, before he turned off the lights and left and locked his apartment. 

10 minutes into the drive towards Tom's place Julian started wondering what he was doing. First of all the quarterback wouldn't be home for at least another hour and while it was convenient that Jules had a key for the other one's house it would still be weird to wait around in there for him. Additionally Tom was not really one to love company when he was upset. Usually after games like these today Jules was the only one who even dared going near him. It was not that Tom was ever angry at the team. He always found encouraging words for everyone who came down into the catacombs, even after a loss. But as soon as Coach would be done with his locker room speech and everyone would go undress, shower and head home, Tom would fall silent. Rookies who made the mistake of trying to get to talk to him then, would usually be stopped by someone before they even reached the quarterback. But if they managed to ignore the warnings, Tom was very well capable of voicing the fact that he was not up for a talk. Definitely the kind of mistake you only make once in your life, because having a 6'4 guy towering over you sending you back to your place right in front of the whole team was not an experience anybody would want to make twice. 

While giving off this kind of aggressive and defensive vibe in the locker room, Tom would usually crumble at some point after his talk to the press. The anger would subside, while fatigue and dissatisfaction would take over. Jules would make sure to stay up until that point because as he had said in interviews before, he'd always be there for Tom, whenever he was needed. That's why he had moved to LA, that's what he felt was his very own responsibility even more so since they started their somehow unusual relationship. Still they would never talk much. Julian would give the taller one a hug, if they were alone maybe whisper something soothing into his neck. Even though he knew Tom made an effort to never appear weak everyone appreciated a few caring words when they were down. Even Tom Brady did. And since the day they had given into this turmoil of feelings, Julian believed that Tom sometimes felt a little heavier on him, held on a few seconds longer. Small things that made the receiver's heart almost jump out of his chest when they happened. 

However they would go home or to their rooms separately afterwards even when they were on the road or Gisele and the kids were not around in Foxborough. From the very beginning both of them had been very clear about how their relationship could never interfere with the team. It was the New England way and they were gonna do their job. With which came the fact that taking care of yourself, going to bed early and being at your best the next day was a given. Sometimes it had been harsh. Letting go of the company of your loved one when you were pumped with adrenalin after a win, or needed the other one like the day Julian got injured. But they both had worked too hard to get to where they were now to let duty slip even for a second. Football was not only their job. It was their life. 

With a thoughtful expression on his face, Julian used the remote control for the gate that blocked the way onto Tom's property. Driving inside felt like an unusual thing to do after he hadn't had the chance to visit for the last few weeks. The blond one remembered the way he felt when he first came over and how he almost knocked over a flower tub with his car out of nervousness. Fortunately today that kind of encounter did not repeat itself. Instead Julian got out of his car with an annoyed bristle at the itching inside of his foot while the gate was almost completely closed behind him again. With one look towards the house he decided that even if Tom wanted to be alone later, even if he wasn't sure if this was a good idea at all it was no use to just get right back into the car now. Since he had already arrived here, he might as well go inside and wait. If Tom wanted to throw him out later he would still be able to drive home then. 

Inside Julian turned on a small desk lamp in the foyer, just to make sure that Tom would maybe feel a hint more welcome in his house, after seeing Julian's car outside. The receiver got rid of his shoes and coat, before having another look at his phone. Curiously he opened up a message he had gotten while he was driving. It was from Gisele. 

„Could you check up on him tonight?“

The words were simple but Jules couldn't help but smile. He was almost too grateful for the fact that the person he loved probably the most was dearly loved by his wife. And the fact that she was so accepting of whatever kind of polyamory situation they were in just added to the joy. 

„I'm gonna take care of it. Don't worry I've got him for tonight. Thank you“

Julian answered quickly but as always made sure to choose every word purposefully. He would never want Gisele to feel any kind of negative energy from him. Before he even got to the living room his phone announced a new message again. He opened it

„Thank you, Jules. I couldn't watch the game but I saw his face during the press talk. He needs someone, no matter what he's gonna say. Just be more stubborn!“,

and couldn't help but chuckle a little. Being more stubborn than an annoyed Tom Brady was close to impossible but still her words made Jules feel more secure in what he was doing. If Gisele had seen it as well, coming here had been the right decision. And if Tom wanted to have a heated discussion about Julian worrying when he got home, the smaller one would gladly comply. 

With careful steps Jules walked into the spacious living room which felt a little foreign in the dark. Still he didn't want to turn on the ceiling light, since his eyes were used to the dim light of driving through dark streets and a small desk lamp in the hallway. Also he had his favorite light in the room, which Tom always teased him about. A few overly careful steps - so he wouldn't bump his bad foot into anything dangerous - later he turned on a big floor lamp which was located directly at the end of Julian's favorite couch in the room. Immediately the space got flooded with a warm, almost orange colored light that managed to illuminate most of the place but still made it feel secluded and comfortable, since it wasn't all that bright. With a soft sigh Julian sat down, lying back almost immediately, propping up his foot. He could feel soft throbbing being back inside and another annoyed groan left his lips. Being injured sucked. 

Julian reached for the water bottle Tom always kept on the table in the living room, since he had water stashes all over the house, took a sip before putting it back down. A glance over to the clock told him that it would be at least another thirty minutes before his boyfriend would show up. Turning on the TV would be an option but Jules was too lazy and not interested enough right now to actually get up and search for the remote control. The device he could use though was Tom's stereo which had the very convenient feature of being able to get controlled by every smartphone it had been connected with before. Smiling Julian got out his phone again, started the app and turned on some music. He had a lot of up-tempo and beat heavy stuff for practise on the device, as well as a wide variety of rock tunes, but right now something a little more relaxing was definitely the way to go. 

Once the music started playing and the volume was adjusted, Julian threw his phone over to the other sofa before arranging a few pillows beneath his foot. He moved another cushion behind his head, before leaning back into the softness. His eyelids fell close almost immediately and once his heart rate calmed down he realized how much this room actually smelled like Tom. His heart clenched slightly again. He was longing for the other one far more than it had felt like during the last few weeks. As long as you were separated but knew it was the best decision, missing was bothersome but not prominent. Now though Julian wanted to bury his face in the fabrics around him just to feel a little closer again. He smiled. Tom's place had felt foreign when he put the first step into an empty house like this before but now it was back to what it had felt like when he had come over for practise or dinner regularly a few weeks before: a second home. 

 

„Jules.... hey come on, babe.“, a soft voice was the first thing Julian noticed, right before a warm, familiar hand found its place on his left thigh. „You can't sleep on the couch, your back will hurt and you will manage to fall down and hurt your foot even more.“, slowly the receiver got more aware of his surroundings. „And I really can't go any more weeks than I already have to without you...“, the last sentence was a lot lower than the ones before. Tom's voice sounded tired which made Juliane remember what had happened and why he was here. The fact that he had apparently fallen asleep while waiting bothered him, but it was no use to dwell on it now. Immediately he turned his head towards the older one opening his eyes during the movement. „Hey...“, his own voice sounded rough and still sleepy. „Sorry for falling asleep on you. Those painkillers might still have more influence on me than I'd like them to have.“, the receiver sighed while his eyes finally found Tom's. „I wasn't expecting you, so you didn't actually fall asleep on me.“, the firm Brady was back as it seemed.  
„You still can't stay on the couch, Julian. I can drive you home or you can stay in my bed and I'll take the-“, the quarterback's speech was cut off by a pair of sweet and longing lips pressing against his. Usually Tom wasn't one to appreciate being stopped from talking, but for the first few moments the kiss was far too sweet to complain. Still it didn't take long for him to regain his posture and inner strength. With a gentle but decided gesture he separated himself from the wide receiver and shook his head slightly. „Jules, stop.“

The words were soft spoken but they inherited the kind of decisiveness and strictness that only a person who was used to being a leader could braid into a sentence. „You should've been in your bed hours ago. You probably have your next medical check up tomorrow morning and I should be working, or in bed as well.“, even though Tom's words made sense, Julian only slightly tilted his head and couldn't feel bad at all about his former decisions. In the dim light the other man looked almost surreal. „I just wanted to check up on you. I saw the game and I know you are beating yourself up about it. I wanted to make sure you were alright and my appointment in the morning consists of me lying down while people check up on my foot. If it wasn't attached to my body it could probably go without the rest of me.“, a small smirk found it's way onto Julian's lips while he hoped the humorous effort would make it easier to break through the leadership role that Tom still seemed to be in. It wasn't all that new to Julian that the quarterback liked to fall back into those character traits, mostly after losses, because it gave him confidence and made it easier to deal with situations. Especially since Tom wasn't a person who enjoyed sharing his weaknesses. Even though he was a really emotional person he liked to pick and choose which feelings to put on display and which to rather hide away. Still the older man didn't really fall for the small joke. 

„I'm fine. This wasn't my first loss, Julian.“, no matter what, the way Tom said his name was something the wide receiver would never get tired of. „Also I would like to keep your foot attached to your body, so you can continue running down the field for me.“  
While most people would've perceived the older one getting up after talking and holding his hand out for Julian expectantly as a strong and determined gesture, Jules couldn't help but smile. The fact that Tom went the slightest bit with his joke, was prove enough that deep down he did want the company. So if this were the rules Tom wanted to play by, the blond one was eager to play.  
„So drive back home, or your bed are my options?“, the best way to beat Tom Brady was still to agree with him, until he gave you a chance to make your move. „I will take number 2 then. My way here kind of strained my foot. It started throbbing when I arrived here already and I don't want to drive a car now. I don't even want to walk back outside actually.“, the second best way was to make him worry, because it would slowly lead him to let down his guard. 

While Tom's hand fell back to the side of his body, since Julian wasn't reaching for it, his expression changed from strict to light helplessness. „I'm not gonna lecture you now.“, a deep breath still displayed the quarterback's exhaustion and anxiety perfectly. „But no. If your foot is hurting, walking too much is not an option, neither is driving. Probably even standing. But you can't stay on the couch nonetheless.“ - „I won't.“, Julian's voice was a softer tone now. „I won't even start arguing with you. I know you like to have your distance if you need it. And I'll accept that. For now. I'll be a good kid, I'll follow the whole 'Go to bed' order, even though I'm not one of your children. But...“, the wide receiver looked up. „could you maybe help me to get up into the bedroom?“ Julian made his voice sound even softer, almost pleading. Obviously his foot was not that bad at all. It started throbbing when it was the lowest point of his body for too long, yes, but as far as the doctors had told him that was nothing to worry about. It didn't even hurt at all. Especially not after it had been perfectly fine and comfortably placed up on a cushion for the last half an hour to an hour. But Tom's nod was all Julian had wanted and if it took one white lie to get there, it was fine. In the end the receiver was the one who worried about Tom and wanted to make sure he was actually alright. Plus Gisele had told him to be stubborn, why not stubborn and smart? 

At the silent agreement Julian sat up on the sofa, before getting up slowly. He made an effort to make it look like he didn't really want to put any weight on his injured foot, while Tom caught his hips in a secure grip as soon as he was standing. As the younger one looked up, his heart failed his rhythm for a second and heat spread through his upper body and neck. The quarterback was just too attractive for it to be fair. The fact that his smell invaded Julian's senses and almost caused him to blush, or even feverishly lean in for any kind of contact, didn't help either. „I'm gonna take your phone so you can set your alarm as well.“, Tom's voice brought Jules back, who watched the taller man catch the phone from the sofa and turn off the music. „You need anything else? Water is by the bed.“ As the receiver negated the offer they made their way upstairs fairly easily. While Julian made sure to walk more careful than he usually would, Tom kept always close enough to steady the smaller man. 

It only took them a few minutes, after a small detour to the bathroom and teeth brushing (Jules had to keep up the idea of him going to sleep now), until they entered the bedroom and Julian made sure to hold onto his boyfriend until they were standing right next to the bed. There were a few cushions around but only one cover. A habit that Tom had already possessed before he and Julian fell for one another. Whenever Gisele was gone, the quarterback would take the whole bed for himself and store his wife's covers and her pillows in the closet. Now the only thing that had changed about the habit was, that if Tom knew Julian was coming over, he'd put on a second set of covers, which were unofficially Julian's. A gesture that was far more sweet, thoughtful and caring than most people would expect from Tom.  
„Off to bed you go then, Jules.“, the nickname was just another reason for the younger man to smile slightly and feel comfortable with his plan. „What I'm not gonna get tucked in?“, his voice was playful now, as he carefully stepped back from his boyfriend to reach for the seam of his shirt and pull it over his head in a fully planned out and displaying motion. The second he let the fabric fall down onto the floor and looked up through a few messy strands of his hair, he knew he was doing the right thing. Even though the quarterback tried to look unimpressed his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and it had taken him a few seconds longer than usual to avert his eyes from Julian's body. „I feel like you know how to go to bed by yourself by now.“ Tom's voice was still decisive but Julian didn't care anymore. With a determined sparkle in his eyes, he stepped closer to the other man and moved his hands up to innocently caress the quarterback's chest. He knew the older man was watching him, but Tom certainly wasn't expecting the next move. With elegant ease Julian looked up, smirked at Tom's puzzled expression while his fingers clenched into the fabric of Tom's shirt. At the same time the receiver put his weight on his injured foot, and thanks to the moment of surprise, easily hooked his other leg around one of Tom's in a way to break the quarterback's balance. He quickly used his grip on the older one's upper body to make him fall onto the bed and follow him in a quick motion. Julian moved to straddle Tom's hips and put his index finger right over the other one's lips before he could even start protesting. 

„Shh...“, Jules smiled while he leaned down to kiss Tom with his finger still between both of their mouths. „You are the one with two options now, Brady.“, the blond man's voice was low, but as gentle as it was teasingly challenging. „First option: swallow your pride, let me take care of you.“, the receiver's breath and voice ghosted over Tom's jawline while his finger was still firmly placed upon Tom's lips. „I missed you. As skilled as our medical staff is I missed being on the field. I missed being by your side. I hated watching you lose today and I know I could've helped. I've been longing for anything Tom Brady for weeks, re-watching old commercials that you did on Youtube, sulking over the fact that I had no chance to touch you or get close enough to even talk to you properly. I'm done missing now. I know we can't interfere with the team but we won't. You have an off day tomorrow. I have time until the doctor needs to see me. And all I have to do there is sit around for a while. I'll be awake enough. I had enough rest. I need my boyfriend.“, the last few words were a heated whisper against Tom's cheek. „Second option: stay stubborn.“, Julian drew back a little to look at the quarterback. „Tell me you didn't miss me at all. I promise I'm gonna walk to my car then, drive home and won't bother you again until I'm officially back at practise“, Julian slightly tilted his head and watched every hint on Tom's face. Part of him felt anxious about the possibility of the other one telling him to go. Still most of him was convinced the quarterback would prefer the first option. With a careful movement Julian drew back his hand, so his lover could more easily speak.

The answer though was not given out loud. With beautiful ease Tom smiled, picked up his own hand and curled his fingers around the receiver's neck before pulling him down. „Shut up Jules.“, then warm lips were pressed back to where they belonged and Julian's heart fluttered in his chest.  
The kiss started out gentle but every moment passing by it got deeper. As slow as they kept the pace of their tongues they still fought for dominance and leadership. Julian's breath got caught in his chest when both of Tom's hands found his ass and possessively grabbed the firm flesh. „I missed you as well.“, the roughness in the quarterback's voice made the younger one shiver. 

„So do you need me?“, Julian's voice was a hushed whisper against the other man's lips and his hands already on their way down other man's chest. His breath was heavy while his fingers gracefully slipped beneath the fabric of the quarterback's pullover and shirt. „yeah.“, Tom's answer was low and followed by a swallow that made his Adam's apple jump slightly again. „Good...“, the receiver answered but simultaneously shook his head at what he had so perfectly displayed in front of him. The older man was just breathtaking, perfect stubble, soft skin, features like a Greek god and eyes filled with the kind of warmth and longing that would make Julian's knees wobble if they were standing up. Hurriedly he shoved up the first of two layers of clothing and couldn't hold back an impatient bristle when the different fabrics interfered with each other. „I hate you wearing additional layers.“, his words were slightly annoyed and a hint louder than before but he could still hear Tom's chuckle. „Always so impatient Julian.“, the voice was factual but the underlying tone of adoration made it easy for the receiver to smile about himself as well. „Just help me.“, he leaned in for another kiss while he realized too late that helping meant Tom would let go of his ass. Still getting the quarterback out of his clothes had the highest priority and it took them only seconds to throw the unnecessary fabric off the mattress as soon as the quarterback shared Julian's goal. 

Before Tom could change their positions, because usually he liked to take the lead, Julian had already moved down the older man's body enough to kiss along his collar bone and chest. „Please don't let me wait for any kind of contact for this long again...“, his voice was muffled but his words still clear. While one of Tom's hands found it's way into the blond one's hair he nodded at the plea. „I won't.“, he mumbled and sighed deeply when skilled lips brushed up along his neck, before wandering down again. „It was just a lot of work to do to cover your injury... “, Tom's voice got unsteady when a perfect tongue danced around his nipple before careful teeth scratched over the sensitive skin. „But god I missed you...“, subconsciously the quarterback's hips searched for more contact between their bodies, rolled upwards and made both men groan. „Don't think this was easy for me.“, another groan followed when Julian's mouth quickly moved over Tom's stomach and bit at the part of the quarterback's V-line that was visible above his pants. 

It took the receiver only another second to open up the pants in front of him before he shot a glance upwards while his fingers curled into the hem. „Gonna make sure you don't forget this opinion.“, Julian's voice was heavy now, his eyes hungry. Slowly he pulled down the older man's pants, took the shorts with them and felt his mouth watering at what he uncovered. He hadn't been lying. He missed Tom. All of the aspects of their relationship.  
As soon as the quarterback was naked, Julian, who had moved even further down to get rid of the fabric more easily, turned his head to brush his lips over the thickest part of Tom's calves. „The trick play tonight...“, he mumbled while his lips moved over to the shin, before pressing a longing kiss to the older one's knee. „It's a shame we don't see you run like this often.“ Julian looked up and smiled at the confusion on the other man's face. It was obvious that Tom really didn't want to talk about the game now,... but neither did Jules. „I couldn't stop thinking about your legs for the rest of the game.“, his voice got rougher again, while he pulled himself up a bit. He sensually kissed the second knee before brushing his lips upwards to move his lips along the older man's thigh. Tom laughed breathlessly as soon as he understood. „Pretty good for an old man, right?“, his voice was darker than usual and Julian shivered before he could nod. 

It only took a moment until Tom was breathing heavily again, brushing one of his hands through blond hair. Jules was skillful in all he did but the discipline and admiration he displayed by kissing every inch of Tom's inner thighs, not ever going anywhere close to where the quarterback really wanted him to be was agonizing.  
„Jules, you're killing me...“, a gasp escaped the quarterback's throat when the younger player carefully used his teeth. „Who's impatient now?“, Julian's voice was mocking but Tom couldn't argue when Julian was right. „Come on babe“, gentle fingers massaged the younger one's scalp, only slightly trying to lead him closer. „I deserve some cheering up.“

„You do.“, was all Jules' mumbled before perfect wet heat surrounded Tom's cock in one graceful motion. The helpless moan that fell from the quarterback's lips made Julian gasp softly around the thickness in his mouth. Usually they could and liked to drag out foreplay and tease each other for hours, long before even making it to the bed, but not if both of them had been longing for each other for weeks. Skillfully the receiver propped himself up on one of his elbows while the free hand covered every inch of Tom's dick he couldn't fit into his mouth. He closed his eyes, moaning around the heaviness on his tongue. Missing just didn't cover what he had felt.

Tom clenched his fingers into the sheets when Julian started to move his head while his tongue managed to dance over all the sweetest spots . As soon as the receiver added slight sucking to his repertoire though the taller man groaned and shoved one of his hands back into perfect blond hair. He needed some control which Jules as always at this point didn't seem to mind much. Instead he trustfully leaned into the harsh grip and made it far too easy. With another low moan Tom looked down and gently held the receiver in place while his hips started moving. It was just too perfect. Jules lips were too perfect, wrapped around his dick so tightly, completely thinned out and wet. „You look so good like this babe“, the quarterback's voice was breathless. „So good...ah“, another moan disrupted his words while his hips moved less careful now. He made sure not to go too far, not to hurt his lover but this was just one of the younger one's many talents. 

Tom's breathing got heavier by the second, his heart raced and he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. The moment he tore his gaze away from those lips though and met Julian's gaze instead he stopped moving. The quarterback leaned back his head, closed his eyes, gasping and tried to regain control over his body while his toes dug into the covers. „fuck... come up here, please...“, the tug at Julian's hair was determined. As soon as the wide receiver had moved up, Tom moved his arm around the smaller one's body and turned their positions in an instant. „be proud of me...,“ heavy and hungry breathing accompanied the kisses the quarterback placed along Julian's cheeks and neck, while the younger one writhed beneath the attention with his cock still inconveniently trapped inside briefs and sweatpants. „god I wanted to paint your face.“, Tom's voice and a bite to his collar bone. „you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth.“, the older man's tone got even rougher, while his hands grabbed for the hem of Julian's pants. „even prettier when I make you take and swallow and get to look at you with spit and cum all over those perfect lips.“  
The quarterback leaned up again, caught Julian's lips in a hungry kiss and made the younger one whine. Tom talking this way, worshipping his body just got Jules too far too easily.

Quickly the quarterback discarded the younger man's pants and briefs from the bed, smirking at the relieved sigh that fell from the receiver's lips as soon as his cock jumped free. Well aware of how exactly to touch his boyfriend best Tom curled his fingers around heated, sensitive flesh and watched every twitch in Julian's face with satisfaction. How hard and close the other one already got only by sucking him off, made his heart swell and his skin shiver. With adoration in his gaze he leaned in and caught the younger man's lips for another kiss. „Gonna fuck you, Jules.“ his voice was low but definite. „You want that babe?“, he smirked at the soft whine that the receiver had obviously tried to suppress. „yeah...please“, Julian begging so easily was new to the quarterback but he understood. Following another short kiss and a soft bite into Julian's already swollen lower lip, Tom reached towards the nightstand fumbling for lube and a condom. With his attention back on his boyfriend he propped up the leg with the injured foot over his shoulder and kissed the strong calf in return for what the receiver had done to him earlier. „We're gonna stay like this...“, his voice was still displaying how he was back in charge but it slightly shook at his own impatience and the view he could enjoy. „Want to watch every second of your pleasure, babe.“, Tom made the tone teasing again, because he knew Julian liked it and with practised ease spread some lube over his fingers before easily finding his way. „And I can protect your foot like this.“, he tried to make his voice sound as matter-of-factly as possible but had to bite his own lips to hold back a moan when he pressed his index finger inside and could watch Julian's face scrunch up in pleasure and slight pain. 

The receiver took a deep breath, moving his hips the slightest bit to be more comfortable before resuming to watch Tom. It helped to get distracted as his body shivered again at the intrusion. The quarterback was always gentle with this, which Julian loved. Even if they got heated and fast, Tom would never hurt him. Sometimes the receiver would need a hint of pain, ask for it, but only because he knew he could trust the older man in knowing about what was pleasurable pain and where things went too far. Right now it was almost impossible to relax with the impatience boiling beneath Julian's skin but he still tried. Soft helpless moans escaped his lips while his body started to move along with Tom's skilled fingers.  
„Ah fuck...“, the receiver arched his back the second Tom stopped holding his leg in place, obviously expecting Jules to keep it where it was and instead curled his fingers around the younger man's cock again. „Tom... no... just...“, heavy breathing was threaded into the words, and Julian's body far more easily forgot about discomfort this way. 

It didn't take long after Tom's touches for the receiver to not only move with the older man's fingers but also ask for more, rolling his hips in need. Tom just kissed his leg again before drawing back his hand, preparing his own cock instead. He couldn't lean down, which he normally would've done, but instead moved one hand back up to hold Julian's leg. „Put your hand on yourself babe.“, it was a soft spoken order, but one that Julian immediately followed. He sighed when his own fingers moved along his shaft. He pressed back his head into the cushions when the quarterback pushed inside. The throbbing of blood, his own and maybe also Tom's heavy breathing filled Julian's ears while his hand only moved ever so slightly over his own cock, so he could fully enjoy the older man's presence. He couldn't talk properly anymore, he couldn't think. Only Tom, Tom, Tom... who started moving passionately, moaning in deep rumbles at the way the slightly calmed heat in his body flared up again. 

They moved in unison. It was easy to fall back to what they had enjoyed so much before. This was not about being extravagant and new this was about comfort and love and missing and heat. After another few moments Julian couldn't even decide anymore which of them was moaning, who was moving, everything happened instinctively and he shivered helplessly when Tom turned his head to kiss his ankle again, while one hand strongly covered his thigh now and the second one spread over his hip. Tom used every bit of hold he could get, putting force into each of his movements and drowning in the noises falling from Julian's lips. 

They melted together, forgot where each of their own bodies ended and the other began. At some point, the quarterback, carefully let down Jules' leg, still held it with a fierce grip so nothing could get hurt, but leaned forward for a messy kiss. While moaning into each others mouths Tom forgot everything but them and breathlessly let go of Julian's hip to curl his fingers around the receivers grip on his own cock. „let me help“, his voice was almost non audible but thick and more than enough to spark heat in the smaller man's body. With harsh and targeted thrusts in addition to the way his hand only doubled the effort on Julian's body the younger one couldn't hold back anymore. His lost moans went straight to Tom's own dick, adding to the heat almost bursting inside his body and as soon as Julian's clenching around him got uncontrolled he tumbled over the edge as well. 

Both of them needed a few long moments afterwards, Tom carefully falling down next to Julian, making sure to not get close to his leg. Their heavy breathing was the only noise filling the room and made both of them grin slightly with their post-orgasm joy, adrenalin and warmth.  
The quarterback moved first, getting rid of the sheath he used before throwing the lube back into the nightstand. While Julian still tried to calm down his breathing and followed Tom's movements with tired but satisfied gazes, the older one got them a hot washcloth from the bathroom. Gently he knelt down next to the receiver, smirking at him lovingly while he caressed away any mess both of them made. 

A moment later Tom fell back onto the bed as well after getting the cloth back to the bathroom. He sighed relaxed but smiled when Jules moved closer almost immediately, leaning in to spread loving kisses along the older man's cheek and temple. „I missed you.“, Julian's voice was soft now, relaxed and warm. A sound that Tom was certain, he would never get tired of. „I'm sorry for the loss today. You deserved that win. It was not your fault.“, all the words were whispered but Tom felt their impact harsh enough. Closing his eyes, the quarterback turned towards the other one and moved close, wrapping his arm around the strong body, pressing his face somewhere against a warm chest and a soft neck. It was rare, extremely rare that Tom allowed himself to fall into somebody else's embrace like this. But Julian felt his heart almost beat out of his chest with pride and made sure to brush one hand into the quarterback's hair to caresses through it, while the second hand held the older one more firmly, fanned out over the strong back. 

„Just get back quickly.“, Tom's voice was still firm but a soft sigh at the end was sign enough for Julian to realize how much the other one had needed this. „I promise I'll heal up as quickly as I can, and I'll be back on the field a lot sooner than you think.“, Jules could feel the smile spreading against his chest, while their legs entangled, Tom always making sure not to even touch the injured foot. „Still not gonna give you high fives after Touchdowns though, you still didn't have time for my little videos.“  
A chuckle against his skin and a teasing, more playful than punishing bite into his collarbone were the answer he probably deserved for this. As they drew apart again a minute later Tom moved to lie on his back. „Enough job talk for today.“, the quarterback mentioned and smiled at the way Julian moved close again to bed his head in the crook between Tom's chest, arm and strong shoulder. The relaxed sigh that escaped the receiver's throat once he was comfortable coaxed another loving gaze out of Tom, who realized just how lucky he actually was. „Still the meds making you sleepy?“, the older man's voice was more of a whisper than actual talking, since Julian's eyes were already closed. „No.“, the smaller man's voice was heavy and slow though. „Tricking you into bed with me and the following sex made me sleepy. Plus somebody lectured me...“, Julian was disrupted by his own yawn, „about my appointment in the morning. You are my alarm. Make sure I get there in time.“ Usually Tom would've answered something to this, they would've started playful fighting. But right now the quarterback was far too comfortable, could feel Julian's happy smirk against his skin and just stretched out the one arm that wasn't wrapped around the younger one's body to set the clock. „Sleep tight.“, he mumbled against the blond hair, nuzzling his nose through the strands and inhaling the scent that had felt hypnotizing to him since they made out for the first time. Julian's answer wasn't more than a mumble and Tom just slightly shook his head with a loving smile on his face.


End file.
